


Happy accidents

by Weird_Like_Tuesdays



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_Like_Tuesdays/pseuds/Weird_Like_Tuesdays
Summary: Miles always has been and always will be horrible with cover stories, luckly for Peter and Aaron that isn't always a bad thing





	Happy accidents

Happy Accidents

The second the words left his mouth Miles knew he had, once again, dropped the proverbial cover story ball. The looks on his parents faces bordered somewhere between shocked, dubious and utterly lost. Thankfully Peter had chosen that particular moment to speak up and pull the spiderling out of the fire he had thrown himself into moments before. "Hi, I'm Peter, it's nice to finally meet you, Aaron told me so much about you before... before he passed.".

Miles had to give the man credit, he could bullshit so phenomenally that a manure salesperson would buy it thinking it was solid fucking gold. His mother smiled, if a bit awkwardly, and his father simply balked before regaining his composure and to Miles' surprise reaching out to shake Peter's hand. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Jefferson, this is my wife Rio(who waved happily in response) and obviously you already know Miles. By the way we will be discussing this later, we agreed no more secrets, remember?" All things considered his accidental blunder worked out better than he could have hoped, Peter was invited to dinner and his parents seemed to genuinely like the guy.

All was going well, until Aaron returned, seemingly pulled from death as though some cosmic writer of fate had pulled him from the vail of death in a purely dues ex machina move.

"Oh my God baby your back, is really you? Oh it's a miracle!" Peter was really laying it on thick, clinging to Aaron in a death grip. Waterworks, sniffling the whole 9 yards, once again Miles was floored by his improv skills. Aaron, on the other hand, was shocked to find out he was apparently married, to a scraggly 30 something white dude from another dimension. Not nearly as shocked as his family upon his return to the land of the living, but still. After noticing Miles' frantic gesturing to play along from behind his parents backs, Aaron obliged his nephew, putting on airs of his own, "That's right honey, I'm home, I'm really home." Returning the complete strangers hug full force and even going so far as to kiss him square on the face to complete the image, of course it didn't hurt that scraggly was a good look on his supposed husband, maybe he just might put a ring on it... someday.

5 year's later.... On Aaron and Peter's actual wedding day

"I still can't believe it was all an act." Jefferson said with an almost comical expression of disbelief, he'd found out months ago of course, when Aaron had asked him to be his best man. He'd thought he'd been kidding at first, the two had put on such a convincing show in those first few months that no one had questioned a thing, it helped that 3 months in they had actually started dating, unbeknownst to all but Miles and the other multiverse spiderpeople, with in a year they were living together for real. But now was the time to make it official. "In my defense, it was all Miles fault." Aaron replied with a grin. "Hey! Actually, yeah, that's fair." Came the reply from Miles as he fiddled with his bowtie across the room.

1 hour later...

"You may now kiss the groom." Spiderham said gleefully, and they did, to thunderous applause.

End


End file.
